1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conductor connection tool called a “relay connector”, a self-locking terminal device, a conductor connection connector, and a relay unit, for connecting a conductor such as an electric wire and a rod terminal.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, for example, there is a conductor connection tool for nipping and connecting an electric wire by a conduction fitting and a plate spring accommodated in a housing (refer to DE102009004513 (A1)).
However, in the above conventional example, as clear from FIGS. 9A, 9B and 10A, 10B thereof, a plate spring 10 is fixed to an attachment portion formed by bending an upper edge of a conduction fitting 30. Thus, the attachment portion is pushed up by a spring force of the plate spring 10 and easily inclined. Therefore, the plate spring 10 is also inclined and easily brought into partial contact with an electric wire 62, so that a holding force onto the electric wire 62 is weak and contact reliability is low.
Since there is a need for arranging the plate spring 10 in the conduction fitting 30 formed in a substantially U shape in a sectional view, a developing area of the conduction fitting 30 is large. Therefore, the number of the conduction fittings to be cut out from a plate shaped conductive material in a single area is small, so that the production cost is high.
Particularly, in order to make the plate spring 10 function as a stopper for preventing excessive insertion of the electric wire 62, one end of the plate spring 10 is vertically bent. Therefore, the plate spring 10 is long, and the number of the plate springs 10 to be cut out from a plate shaped spring material in a single area is small. Thus, there is a problem that the production cost is increased.